Sueños
by Izumi Ichikawa
Summary: ¿Podré volver a verte algún día? ¿Tal vez cuando pare esta lluvia? ¿Cuando este condenado sueño deje de repetirse en mi mente? Nº98 del desafio de los 100 Temas que inicié en mi cuenta de FictionPress. DATR 8D


**#98 "Sueños"  
**_**Por Ichikawa Izumi  
**_

_**Notas:**__ Mi primer fic de Invader Zim, seeeeh ='D Hace siglos que no escribía un fic... Y fíjense que no es ZADR, es DATR!!! (aunque nunca menciono ningún nombre... me gusta escribir así, no sé por qué) Creo que es el primer DATR en español que se publica por aquí... Síii, hasta en elegir parejas me salgo de la norma de lo común 8'D Ojalá lo lean de todos modos =3_

_Este fic lo escribí como parte del desafío de los 100 temas que empecé en mi cuenta de FictionPress... Si les gusta mi forma de escribir, me sentiría honrada si se pasaran por allí también =3 (mismo nombre de usuario 8D)  
Corresponde al tema número 98, que era a elección del escritor, y yo escogí la palabra "sueños"._

_Todo esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de Okuda Miwako llamada "Luego de la lluvia y los sueños"__, lo que me hizo recordar que los Irken no duermen y tampoco pueden estar bajo la lluvia..._

**********************************************************************

-Hablando de eso, hace poco tuve un sueño bastante extraño, ¿sabes? Estabas tú, vestida entera de negro, tocando a mi ventana y...  
-¿Por qué estoy en tus sueños?

No debí haberte interrumpido. Ahora me arrepiento, pero en ese momento, más que saber cuál era tu sueño, me causaba mucha curiosidad saber por qué aparecía yo en él. Todavía la siento.

Demoraste un poco en responder. Te quedaste mirando al cielo, concentrado en un punto del infinito cuya existencia sólo tú conocías. Llevábamos horas sentados en la parada del autobús y, dentro de esas horas, te había visto hacer ese gesto otras veinte veces antes. Igual que en todas esas ocasiones, estabas reflexionando sobre una pregunta que la mayoría de la gente no consideraría tan profunda como para otorgarle ese grado de seriedad.

-Alguna razón debe haber, pero... no lo sé. Uno no controla lo que sueña, ¿o sí?  
-Supongo que no. Pero uno sabe perfectamente cuáles sueños son imposibles y los descarta.  
-¿...Imposibles?  
-Claro - Aplasté una hormiga que había subido a mi pierna y proseguí, tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción - Te dije que no me iba a quedar en este... lugar por mucho tiempo. No tiene sentido que pienses que voy a estar en tu futuro.  
-¿Crees que de alguna forma... uno ve el futuro en sus sueños?

No preguntaste para burlarte de mí. Ni por no poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, ni por encontrarlo extraño. No había ni un atisbo de sorna en tus ojos. Pura curiosidad. Por eso eres diferente a todos los demás de tu especie. Tú supones, tú crees, tú ves. Te preguntas cosas sin respuesta y buscas la respuesta.

-Uno no "ve" el futuro, se lo "imagina". Los sueños son simples deseos para el futuro, ¿no?  
-Simples... deseos para...

Me quedaste mirando fijamente, como si algo no te cuadrara. Yo también te miré. Ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos de los del otro por varios segundos.

¿Distintos? Tal vez. No es difícil decir que sí.  
¿Iguales? Tal vez. Aunque no hace falta.

De repente te echaste a reír.

-¡No me refiero a sueños para el futuro! Hablo de los sueños que uno tiene por las noches, al dormir.  
-¿Ah, sí?

Entonces recordé. Es normal para los humanos dormir por las noches. Y soñar. Ver imágenes en su mente mientras recuperan su energía, mientras sus cuerpos descansan. Imágenes sobre cualquier cosa, horribles o hermosas. Todo depende de quien las vea.

-Es que... yo no duermo mucho. En realidad no recuerdo nunca haber tenido un sueño de ésos.  
-¿Sufres de insomnio?  
-...Sí, creo que sí.  
-¿Y cuando duermes no sueñas nada?  
-Nunca sueño.

Continuaste clavándome tu mirada indagadora por unos segundos. Luego dejaste que se perdiera en el cielo hace un rato atrás azul claro y en ese momento de un gris muy oscuro. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí sentados, se había llenado de espesas nubes sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Tampoco nos dimos cuenta de que se acercaba la noche.

Esos ojos. Profundos e infinitos, como el universo. Necesitaba saber qué veían esos ojos cuando no veían nada.

-¿Qué clase de cosas sueñas tú?  
-¿Te interesa saber lo que sueño?

Al parecer no podías creerlo. Pero no tenía nada de extraño. En mi opinión, tú eres el único ser interesante de este planeta y, por lo mismo, seguramente no estás acostumbrado a ser considerado interesante. Porque las personas tienden a interesarse por lo que es similar a ellas e ignoran lo que no se les parece. O peor.

Asentí mirándote directamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitir ese mensaje. Entonces sonreíste, y las estrellas de aquel universo se encendieron.

-Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta una cosa así.

Volviste a observar tu punto distante en la inmensidad. No tengo idea de dónde estará. Lo único que sé es que aquel sitio te pertenece sólo a ti, sólo tú sabes lo que hay allí. Quizás es de ese lugar de dónde provienes. Quizás es a ese lugar a donde debes regresar. Porque se me hace un poco absurdo que tú pertenezcas a un sitio como éste.

-Últimamente sueño mucho con el espacio - me contaste - Que voy en una nave, descubro nuevas galaxias... Planetas con cuatro lunas, con años de cuarenta días... Planetas llenos de gente que vuela, o hechos de... cereal.

¿Cereal? No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Eso no existe!  
-Ya lo sé... ¡Pero lo soñé! Los sueños no tienen que ser necesariamente lógicos - te excusaste, un tanto avergonzado.  
-Está bien - te dije, todavía sonriendo - Debe ser divertido soñar esas cosas.

Es difícil para mí sonreír, más difícil reír e imposible soñar. En ese momento sonreí, reí, y tenía muchas ganas de soñar. Aunque fuera algo ilógico.

-Me encantaría conocer lo que hay a miles de años luz, verlo con mis propios ojos - proseguiste - Visitar otros lugares, conocer otras formas de vida, otras culturas, otras formas de pensar...

Estrellas fulgurantes, deseosas de iluminar el vacío. Dejé de sonreír.

-No creo que nada de lo que puedas encontrar sea muy distinto de lo que ya conoces.

Me miraste, queriendo saber por qué yo creía tal cosa. Es bueno tener sueños, pero hay cosas que son demasiado poco probables.

-Puede que haya formas de vida distintas y culturas distintas... Pero, en general, todos los seres inteligentes son... deben ser iguales - te expliqué - En el fondo, todos deben desear las mismas cosas. Vivir bien y cómodamente, ser felices. La mayoría no debe preocuparse más que de eso. Seguro que también forman agrupaciones según sus intereses, según clases sociales, según religiones... Sin duda hay clasificaciones en todas partes del universo.

Me hubiera gustado no tener que decirte eso, pero era cierto. Ojalá no lo hubiera sido.

-Sin duda existen los mismos defectos en todas partes del universo.  
-Yo prefiero seguir creyendo que hay algo distinto en alguna parte del universo.

Me miraste con ojos tristes, como si hubieras estado viendo dentro de mí un lugar vacío donde debía estar la esperanza. Te equivocabas. Ese lugar no estaba vacío, contenía la misma clase de esperanza que sentías tú. Sólo que estaba enfocada de otra manera.

-El lugar en el que buscas no tiene mucho que ver con lo que puedas encontrar en él.

Quién sabe a dónde hubiera ido a parar aquella conversación si no hubiera sido interrumpida sin aviso por el ruido de un aguacero repentino. Detesto tener que soportar la lluvia, pero en ese momento tal vez fue oportuna. Sólo tal vez. Ya no estoy tan segura. Quizá hubiera sido mejor si hubiera terminado explicándote que, en efecto, sí creía que en todas partes del universo las cosas eran iguales y la mayoría de ellas no valían la pena, pero que sin embargo sabía que sí había seres diferentes. Que estaba clarísimo para mí que aquellos entes especiales no tenían por qué existir en ambientes utópicos. Ni menos rodeados de otros seres parecidos.

Porque yo había encontrado uno de ellos en un lugar nada agradable, donde menos lo esperaba. Por eso supongo que así son las cosas.

-Lluvia...  
-Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver a casa... ¿No traes paraguas?

Negué con la cabeza, odiándome profundamente por no andar siempre con un paraguas, sabiendo que algo así podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan poco precavida?

-No te preocupes, puedes irte. Yo voy a esperar a que pase la lluvia.  
-¡De ningún modo! No puedes quedarte aquí sola a estas horas.

Acto seguido, me tomaste de la mano e intentaste arrastrarme hacia la calle, fuera de la seguridad del techo del paradero.

-¡No importa, yo me quedo aquí!  
-¡Si corremos no vamos a mojarnos tanto, ya verás!  
-¡Prefiero esperar a que pase la lluvia!  
-Puede que amanezca y la lluvia no pare, no puedes quedarte aquí.  
-¡No voy a salir con toda esa agua cayendo del cielo y punto!

Por fin logré desasirme y me alejé de ti. Eché un vistazo al otro lado de la calle. Al parecer sus meteorólogos no habían predicho esa lluvia. La mayoría de la gente iba sin paraguas, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se veía tan afligido como yo. A ellos no les preocupaba mayormente quedar empapados.

-Es sólo lluvia...

Estiraste una mano hacia fuera del tejado, la cual pronto quedó cubierta de gotas de agua. Luego diste media vuelta y te acercaste a mí con la mano extendida. Yo retrocedí inmediatamente, tan rápido que me golpeé bastante fuerte contra uno de los postes del paradero que estaba tras de mí. No iba a dejar que me tocaras con eso en la mano.

Me miraste fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable. ¿Lo sabrías? Seguro que sí. Pensé que te importaría, que aquello cambiaría algo. Por eso me sorprendí cuando te vi secarte la mano con la camiseta y te oí hablarme con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza que no pude descifrar. Tal vez lo sabías desde hace tiempo y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-Entiendo. Pero de todos modos no puedo dejarte aquí.

No sé por qué no me aparté cuando caminaste hacia mí quitándote la enorme chaqueta y me tapaste con ella. Ni siquiera me moví.

-Te voy a cubrir con esto y vamos a correr hasta tu casa, ¿vale? - Como yo no respondí nada, agregaste: - No voy a dejar que la lluvia te toque. Confía en mí, por favor.

Entonces asentí. Y partimos corriendo por las calles.

Yo pensé que me ibas a interrogar, a bombardear con preguntas, que ibas a intentar llevarme a tu casa, a tu laboratorio y quizás a qué otros lugares, pensé que estarías... feliz. Tal vez. En cierto modo. Siempre has querido pruebas.

Nunca pensé que me ibas a mirar de esa manera. Nunca pensé ver brillar esas estrellas con tanta tristeza. Era terriblemente extraño, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba significativamente. Aunque estaba mal, al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Todavía no lo entiendo.

Luego de un rato, nuestro viaje terminó. Cumpliste tu palabra, llegué sana y salva, sin que una sola gota de lluvia me hubiera tocado.

-Aquí te dejo.

Por fin me destapaste y pude mirarte. Estabas empapado y yo completamente seca. ¿Qué se sentirá mojarse con la lluvia sin tener que sufrir? ¿Será agradable? ¿Quizá un poco incómodo? Lo único que sabía era que los humanos podían enfermarse si se quedaban así mucho rato, y me iba a sentir muy culpable si eso te ocurría.

Culpable... Nunca antes había pensado que me sentiría de esa manera.

-Estás todo mojado... Deberías irte a casa pronto y cambiarte de ropa.  
-No te preocupes por mí, yo nunca me enfermo.

Avanzaste un paso y apartaste de mi cara ese mechón rebelde que siempre se empeña en taparme la visión. Entonces pude observar tus ojos más de cerca. Los recuerdo muy bien. Dorados, infinitos y radiantes, llenos de estrellas encendidas. Siempre encendidas, incluso cuando aquellas ventanas estaban cerradas. Incluso cuando no veían nada.

-Debe ser muy triste no poder soñar - susurraste, con tu mano derecha todavía sobre mi frente, sosteniendo mi falso flequillo.  
-Yo no me siento triste.

Luego de pasar varios segundos en blanco, como hipnotizada por esos ojos, retrocedí un paso. Todavía no entiendo por qué cuando estaba contigo me costaba tanto reaccionar. En todo caso, tú también te quedaste un momento con la mano en el aire, siendo que yo ya me había retirado.

-Supongo que no puedes sentirte triste por no poder soñar si nunca has soñado.

En ese momento no le encontré ningún sentido a esa frase. Pero tenías toda la razón. No me sentía triste porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era un sueño.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad? - preguntaste, con tu sonrisa restaurada - Esta vez podríamos hacer algo más que sentarnos toda la tarde en la parada del autobús... ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer una hamburguesa o algo?

No sé qué cara habré puesto ante la invitación, pero seguro fue una que denotaba claramente que la consideraba una mala idea, ya que de inmediato apareció un poco de color en tus mejillas y agregaste a toda prisa:

-¿Quizá si comemos algo dulce estaría mejor?  
-Sí, mejor - acepté, sin poder evitar sonreír.  
-¡Entonces nos vemos mañana! ¡Que descanses!

Saliste corriendo con tu enorme chaqueta ondulando tras de ti, y pasados unos segundos te perdí de vista.

Ahora también está lloviendo. No estás aquí, pero puedo verlo todo, sentirlo todo, como si estuviera ocurriendo ahora mismo. ¿Es esto lo que se llama un sueño? ¿Estoy ahora soñando contigo? He oido varias veces la frase "soñar despierto". ¿Se trata de esto?

¿O tal vez en ese momento estaba soñando? En ese caso, ¿significa que aquello no fue real? No, claro que lo fue. Que fuera un sueño no tiene por qué significar que no fuera real. Todo es demasiado nítido. El color de tus ojos, el brillo de esas estrellas, la profundidad de aquel universo. La densidad de ese aire húmedo, el aroma que desprendía tu chaqueta. El rumor de la lluvia.

Quizá en ese momento estaba soñando y ahora he vuelto a soñar lo mismo. Una y otra vez, réplicas exactas de todas esas sensaciones se reproducen en mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de soñar con esa tarde.

Puede que se deba al sonido de las gotas que se estrellan contra el asfalto de esta calle tan distante a la tuya, contra el techo del paradero que me cubre, contra la lata de gaseosa abandonada en la canaleta.

En este momento estoy hablándote, pero lo cierto es que no estás aquí. ¿Podré volver a verte algún día? ¿Tal vez cuando pare esta lluvia? ¿Cuando este condenado sueño deje de repetirse en mi mente y me permita pensar en lo que debería pensar?

Esto no es nada propio de mí. Si tanto deseo verte, debería poder hacerlo. Buscar la forma de regresar al lugar donde vives e ir a verte, dando la vuelta al universo entero si es necesario, esperando una eternidad si es necesario. Definitivamente no es propio de mí quedarme inmóvil. Pero es que no puedo evitar preguntarme si tú también querrás verme. Qué pensarás de mí ahora. Si pensarás en mí ahora. Quién sabe si me recuerdas.

Por lo que te conozco, me parecería rarísimo que no te hubieras dado cuenta antes, pero... de todas maneras me pregunto si habrá cambiado tu opinión sobre mí ahora que lo sabes todo. Ahora que ya no puedes ignorar nada, más bien. Lo que soy, de dónde vengo, lo que pretendía hacer, lo que pretendo hacer. Aun teniendo eso presente, ¿te sentarías conmigo toda la tarde en el paradero a conversar, a contarme tus sueños? ¿Me protegerías de la lluvia tapándome con tu chaqueta? ¿Me invitarías a comer algo dulce después de la escuela?

Nuestra piel es distinta, nuestros ojos son distintos, nuestro tiempo de vida es distinto. ¿Es importante eso? ¿Tiene alguna importancia que yo no pueda pararme bajo la lluvia, que no pueda soñar como tú? Para mí no. Encontré a alguien especial y esas tonterías me tienen sin cuidado. Tampoco creo que para alguien como tú tengan relevancia. Si sólo pensaras que también soy especial.

Mírame, acabo de apartarme de la protección del techo del paradero. Un techo igual al que nos cubrió aquella tarde, pero tan distinto. La lluvia cae sobre mí, me quema cual si fuera ácido. Me golpea una gota tras otra y yo no me he movido ni un ápice. Porque puedo soportarlo. Me hace daño, pero ahora sé que hay otro tipo de cosas que duelen mucho más.

Por fin entiendo a qué te referías cuando dijiste que debía ser triste no poder soñar. Porque ya sé lo que son los sueños. Y quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencida hasta que consiga volver a soñar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué piensan, cómo estuvo? Ojal__á no me haya quedado OoC ni nada... Ése es mi mayor miedo cuando escribo fanfics (quizás es por eso que casi nunca escribo fics o.o), rezo porque no haya sido éste el caso D= Estuve a punto de darle un final triste al asunto, pero eso sí que hubiera sido OoC... Porque Tak, por más enamorada que pueda estar (sin darse cuenta, o por lo menos eso intenté hacer ver en la historia), es de esas personas (?) que no se rinden nunca, por lo que pudimos ver en su capítulo xD_

_A propósito, eso me hizo recordar que leí por ahí una frase que decía: "El amor hace que los personajes (y las personas reales) se vuelvan OoC". Puede que sea cierto... A veces el amor nos pone bastante idiotas x'D  
__  
Volviendo al fic, todavía no estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, no sé si las ideas que quería transmitir quedaron bien plasmadas... Es probable que le haga algunas modificaciones menores más tarde o.o_

_Pero bueno..._

_Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, muchas gracias por leer~ =3_


End file.
